bdarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Radar
Radar can be used for detection and/or tracking of targets for guards, turrets and radar guided missiles. Radars attached to the vessel can be toggled via the Modules tab in the Weapon Manager. Parts Standalone radars: * AN/APG-63 Radome * Large Detection Radar * Radar Data Receiver * AWACS Detection Radar * TWS Locking Radar Some parts have built-in radars, such as the Jernas Missile Turret, and the Goalkeeper CIWS. Capabilities Different types of radars have one or a combination of capabilities * Locking - The radar can lock onto a target(s) * Scanning - The radar can scan and detect targets * Data-link - The part can receive radar data from other vessels. When a vessel has a radar part that lacks certain capabilities, (e.g. the radar data receiver, which can only receive data), it can be linked to other radars to utilize their capabilities. Controls The bottom panel if the radar window contains the controls. These controls as well as indicator slewing controls can be bound to key or joystick buttons in the Input Settings window. Range The range + and - buttons change the maximum distance to be displayed on the radar screen. Data Link This button toggles the data-link menu, which will show a list of friendly vessels that have radars enabled. When selecting vessels from this menu, their radar data will be displayed and accessible on your own screen. Boresight On forward facing radars, there will be an option to use boresight instead of scan mode. In boresight mode, the radar will only point forward and will automatically lock the first thing it finds. A dotted green circle will appear in front of the radar to help you align with targets. Unlock This will unlock the active target. If multiple targets are locked, it will still only unlock the single active target. Cycle Lock If multiple targets are locked, this will cycle the active lock between them. Unlock All This will unlock all locked targets. Slave Turrets This will slave all active turrets to point at the active locked target. The turrets will automatically point at the correct firing solution, accounting for relative velocity and gravity. OFF This will disable all active radars. To disable only certain radars, toggle them in the modules tab of the Weapon Manager. Display There are two types of radar displays. PPI A plan position indicator display (PPI) is used on radars that sweep a full 360 degrees, or when multiple radars are data-linked. It shows a 2D top down view of the area around the radar. If the vessel is landed, the top of the display corresponds with north (indicated with N), but if the vessel is airborne, the top corresponds with the vessel's heading. The outer ring is the current range setting of the radar, while the inner ring is half that range. Contacts appear as circles for friendlies, and squares for hostiles. On certain radars, their predicted heading is also indicated. B-Scope The B-Scope display is used on radars that have a limited field of view, such as forward facing aircraft radar. The vertical axis (horizontal lines) corresponds with range, while the horizontal axis (vertical lines) corresponds with azimuth. For example if a radar has a 120 degree maximum sweep and the display is set to 10km, if a target appears on the middle of the left edge, the target is 5km away, 60 degrees to the left. Contacts appear as circles for friendlies, and rectangles for hostiles. On certain radars, their predicted heading is also indicated Engaging a Target When a target appears on the radar display, you can lock onto it by either clicking on it, or by using keys bound in the Input Settings window to slew the cursor over the target and pressing the bound Lock key. Once a target is locked, either an open square (hostile) or crossed square (friendly) will appear over the targets world position on the 'HUD'. Missiles Once a target is locked and a radar missile is selected, a few things will appear: * DLZ (dynamic launch zone): To the right side of the display, a bar will appear showing the maximum, optimum, and minimum range the missile can be fired at, and a triangular indicator showing your current range on that scale. * Firing solution indicator: A small green dot as well as a dotted circle will appear on the HUD. Aligning the dotted circle (the forward direction of the missile) with the dot (a point leading the target) will line the missile up for a good shot that will minimize the the amount of adjustment the missile needs to take to reach intercept the target (unless the target changes direction) Once a missile is fired on a locked target, the bottom left of the display will show the type of missile fired, the predicted time to impact, and the status of the missile's radar (if the missile as capable of active homing, it will blink ACTIVE once the missile's radar has taken over). Turrets Missile, rocket, and gun turrets can be slaved to the active locked target with the Slave Turrets button. The turret will point at the calculated firing solution. Locking Multiple Targets If the radar part is capable, or if multiple radars are data-linked, more than one target can be locked at the same time. Forward facing radars may have a limited field of view around the active locked target in which it can lock other targets. Once multiple targets have been locked, they can be cycled through with the Cycle Lock button, in order to designate which target missiles or turrets should track. The targets will automatically be cycled once a missile is fired, so it is possible to rapidly launch missiles at multiple targets. This capability is not currently utilized by guard mode (it will target only one vessel at a time). Guards Guards will automatically use the radar system to find, lock, and fire on targets, slaving turrets as needed. If you have a missile guard set up with only a radar data receiver, you must manually set up the data-link connection or it will not be able to fire.Category:Modules